<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Flash by okoriwadsworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435677">Double Flash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth'>okoriwadsworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okoriwadsworth/pseuds/okoriwadsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>At the Central City Four Seasons…..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(Barry Allen’s POV)</p><p>It had been an awesome week. After being given no choice but to nearly destroy his world to save everyone he loved, he knew the city would look at the Flash with new eyes. But what he didn’t know, until his friends had shown him, is how much they respected him for the choice. He would be always making sure he did right by the city, by the people that loved him.</p><p>And right now, as he waited for the people in his life who had shown him the most kindness and reminded him most of the person he wanted to be, he couldn’t help but smile. Even as the dizziness hit him that he knew was a side effect of his speed, he couldn’t help but smile. Reaching into his suit pocket to grab one of those protein bars Caitlin made for him, he felt so much joy he didn’t know what to do with himself. And then, even though he didn’t 100 percent know how this was possible, his day got better. Because, walking towards him, was his fiancée. It made him feel like he was standing in the sun just to say it. And, oh my god, that dress.</p><p>(Patty Spivot’s POV)</p><p>The way her fiancée looked at her was something truly thrilling. She had been in relationships before, sure, but this was special. She knew they’d be growing old together, although thinking of that made her remember a question she’d have to ask Barry when they weren’t so precisely high on oxytocin and love. No matter, though, things felt just too good to ignore. And both her and Barry knew, like they knew their love was built on steel, the two people who had given them what they needed to get here. And much like they had helped Barry and Patty, it was now time for Bartholomew Henry Allen and Patricia Anne Spivot to do the same for Dinah Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back in the presidential suite……</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>(Laurel Lance’s POV)</p><p>Where had THAT come from? Sure, she had been trained by Ted Grant, Richard Dragon, and finally Lady Shiva until every inch of her could be used for combat but this was new. It felt odd to know that she was a metahuman now, but that was clearly what was going on. She was someone who fought to do good, who fought alongside her love when Slade threatened to raze the city to the bedrock, and now it was like she barely recognized herself anymore.</p><p>But if this was her, she thought as she grabbed the hand-made cocktail dress Ollie had brought with him for their double-date with the Allens, there had to be some way to train this thing, to get this scream refined so her loves would not have to suffer. She had been… distracted by fighting off his armies when Slade took Thea and OIiver’s mom, but she would not be again. Her city, and her future husband, would need her. She would never let them down ever again.</p><p>(Oliver Queen’s POV)</p><p>Well, that was normal. But then again, ever since he had returned from the island, normal was something he could count on one hand. His mind, though, wasn’t 100% on the date. His wife, and he knew in his bones that she had been his wife since the day he returned home, was going through something. Apparently, and this was another gift that the island had given him, it was yet another time where someone he loved had been given a weapon. But unlike Shado, or Slade, or even Sara, this time he could do something about it.</p><p>And so, as he put on a suit and tie and headed downstairs, his mind was whirring. There had to be vocal coaches, singing drills she could use, and ways to make this scream into a refined skill like he had made his archery. He would not be her husband if he did not make her life easier when he could.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back in the lobby…..</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>(Barry Allen’s POV)</p><p>As he looked down at his suit, it felt… wrong. This was a formal thing, amongst people who had never met each other. They were not that.</p><p>So, with a glance to his love, he sped back to their apartment and got changed into a t-shirt and jeans and brought a blouse and some shorts for her. He needed food, lots of it, and going to some stuffy French restaurant wasn’t going to do that for him. Besides, while he got the sense Laurel and Oliver did the best with that kind of elegant high-end dinner and higher-end romance stuff, he wanted to just be with his friends without worrying about impressing anyone.</p><p>(Oliver Queen’s POV)</p><p>As he got downstairs, he took a moment to glance at someone he was beginning to see as a little brother and realized what was actually happening. Barry and Patty didn’t want to go to Le Paddock anymore. And honestly, neither did he. That place was high-end, sure, but it wasn’t for the people whose city they were in. And if he knew Barry like he thought he did, he knew PRECISELY where they were going. This was going to be a different kind of fun.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A few hours later at Carolina Pete’s BBQ Shack……</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Carolina Pete, a man who was seemingly built from whatever Central Casting created barbeque restaurant owners, was nearly in love with Barry Allen. Without even trying that hard, he had finished 2 bowls of coleslaw, a rack of Carolina-style spare ribs, and a plate of burnt ends.</p><p>But no one was thinking about that. Barry and Patty, and Oliver and Laurel, were family. And that would never change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>